Mated And Loved
by KaoruMatsubaraFanWriter
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys Z are back! With a dark secret within themselves. The girls are awaken by a shocking disappearance of many boys and girls. Are the Rowdyruffs behind this? What will happen if the girls find out the Rowdyruffs are also OBSESSED with them? BrickXMomoko BoomerXMiyako ButchXKaoru BladeXBreeze & ShadowXAngel
1. Prologue

**Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh.. I can't believe I made it this far in Fanfiction! Especially when I have my loyal reviewer, Hinako. And she is specially going to be in this Vampire Fanfic called; |Mated And Loved| Btw, the process includes a Sex Scene... So it is rated M!**

* * *

Kaoru : NANI?!

Butch : Yes! Score one for the Rowdyruffs!

Boomer and Brick : YEAH!

Miyako and Momoko : So not amusing...

Me : Brighten up, Puffies! Hinako will be in this fanfic too!

Hinako : Yep!

Kaoru : *Sighs*

Me : Let's not waste anymore time and start with **PROLOGUE!** of my new story. WOO!

* * *

**[_?_]**

_Rustle..._

_Rustle..._

_Creak.._

_Twitch._

The sounds of moving feet and twigs cracking startled the peace in the quiet forest. Moving shadows and glowing eyes of crimson red, sapphire blue and dark forest green went along the dark forest.

"Are we there yet?" A whiny voice asked.

"No." A deep voice replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"No.." The deep voice replied again, this time more firmly.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! NOW SHUT UP!" The voice turned to a loud growl, yelling, it made the birds that settled in their nests fly off into the full moon.

"Would you two be _QUIET?!_" Another voice scowled, hissing at the blue and green boys.

"S - mōshiwakearimasen!" The blue one apologies, startled by his leader's tone.

"Hrmp." The green scoffed.

"We are near Tokyo City, brothers." The one who stopped the argument announced as he stopped near the edge of the forest.

His two brothers followed up and peered over his shoulder, seeing flashing lights and car honks that still can be heard over the moor.

The green one let a snicker, and the blue one wooped silently.

The red one, who has announced the arrival to Tokyo City, smirked. Exposing his sharp fangs, "Now we find our brothers and search for the Powerpuff Girls Z..."

The blue and green smirked. Eyes glistening under the moonlight.

_Get ready..._

_Because..._

_The _**Rowdyruff Boys Z...**

**_Are_ _back..._**

* * *

Me : Like it?

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru : *Sweat dropped*

Butch : Nice intro.

Boomer : Yeah!

Brick : Mhm!

Me : At least **SOMEBODY** appreciates fine work of a prologue!

Kaoru : Yeah, I-it's nice!~ 0-0

Momoko : Wonderful! 0-0

Miyako : Fantastic! 0-0||\

Me : Good!

Hinako : *Giggles*

Angel : *Giggles*

Me : Now, me, Hinako and Angel will discuss things and further important matters ourselves. You all stay here and have some fun!

Butch : Hai!

* * *

**Hope you like my Prologue xD REVIEW AND GET A FREE PLUSHIE CAT!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Vampfic no dai 1-shō de koko ni modotte Merodī! I swear that after I write Chapter 1, I'll write Chapter 7 of Falling In Love? Never! Anyways, Hinako and Angel are in this entire story as reward of being loyal reviewers to me since the start! Also I'm a huge fan of icebatofvalikinRRBZ8! Who recently reviewed on my When Your Gone Oneshot of Butch X Kaoru. Read it if you have the time!**

* * *

Me : *Goes out of meeting room since Prologue*

Angel : Where are the others?

Hinako : Dunno.

Me : *Goes pale* Oh no..

*Runs to the kitchen to see the PPGZ and RRBZ digging in to my fridge*

Me : GET AWAY FROM MY CHERRY POPSTICAL YA FAUKARS!

PPGZ and RRBZ : *Looks up* O_O

Hinako : MY ORANGE POPSTICAL!

Angel : MY WHITE SNOWBELLY POPSTICAL!

Momoko : Uhh.. Girls? Should we-

Brick : Yep..

PPGZ and RRBZ : RUN! *Runs off*

Angel and Hinako : *Chases after them*

Me : We'll be right back after punishing the PPGZ and RRBZ, then we'll get Hinako and Angel's counterparts here.

* * *

**[_Kaoru's P.O.V_]**

_It has been a nightmare._

_Everyday and night, screams rang around the Matsubara Estate._

_My family and I are together in our own rooms, doors locked and windows closed._

_Wanna know why?_

**_Vampires..._**

_Sights have been reported everyday, even Dai, when he was coming back from school at night, confronted by a vampire with raven-colored hair, a short, high ponytail, pale skin and narrow dark-forest green eyes._

_He described the vampire perfectly._

_The description of the vampire sounds so familiar. But yet I can't remember where I've heard that description! It has already been three years since we defeated Him and we're 15 years old._

I lay down on my bed. It was days after Dai's encounter with that strange vampire and I contacted my two best friends; Momoko Akatsutsumi and Miyako Goutokuji. Did I also mention that I'm Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls Z? Yes, that's me. Along with Momoko as Blossom and Miyako as Bubbles.

We weren't able to butt-kick any vampires because the mayor wanted us safe. Ken and the Professor too. The other countries also has been roaming with vampires, that makes the _**entire earth not safe...**_

I sighed, hoping this nightmare would end. School was cancelled for the entire world and Barack Obama has been reported _dead_ recently...

In addition, I couldn't sleep because I always felt a pair of eyes watching me... Even when my curtain windows were closed, I can still feel eyes staring at me. With lust and love in them... And those two things are what I _disgust_!

_Even I hear this continuous call of my name..._

**_"Kaoru-koi..."_**

...

"Crap."

* * *

**[_Miyako's P.O.V_]**

_This is terrible! Vampires roamed the entire Earth and the Powerpuffs are not suppost to do anything! God is punishing us for this!_

_My obaa-chan always says it's okay everyday. I tried to tell her **It's Not Okay!**_

_Taka-aki is **DEAD!**_

_And everynight, I can feel a pair of eyes staring at me. Even though the windows are shut, I can feel it's presence in my room. I do not want to go to my obaa-chan's room because I thought the thing might harm her. So I decided to wash it over and sleep._

_But still._

_Even in day, I can hear a voice calling my name. It sounds familiar, but I can't make up on where I've heard it!_

_I hope this ends. Or I might go insane!_

I sobbed as I crash my head onto the pillow, crying. I was afraid to die, I don't want to die!

Kaoru has also reported about some continuous calling of her name and some eyes watching her. Exactly the same! Momoko also...

I just hope they are both okay!

* * *

_Horrible... Just... Horrible..._

_My next door neighbor; Ayumi Yamazaki was found dead in her living room. Along with her mother; Hinata Sako and little brother; Haruto Yamazaki._

_I'm terrified that the Akatsutsumi's are next..._

_Kuriko, my little sister, has been sleeping beside me ever since. Although I hated her for her childish and mischievous ways. This time, I care for her safety. Especially after my mom encountered a vampire when she was going home from the wet market. We were terrified!_

"Onee-chan..?"

"Yes, Kuriko?" I answered.

"Where's Oto-san..?"

There, my face paled. I looked over to my clock; It was 10:34PM. Past oto-san's work time.

"He'll be back, Kuriko. Don't worry." I assured her. But a feeling in my heart tells me that my oto-san is in deep trouble.

* * *

**WOOP WOOP**

Boomer : This is not even the actual chapter!

Me : Ikr?!

Others : ...

Me : Back to the punishment!

Brick : AHHHHHHHHH!

Hinako : *Whacks all of them with a string*

Miyako : *Sniffles*

Angel : Melody-sama, I think they deserve enough! We've whacked them 53 times!

Me : Hmm... Okay, Hinako, Sorera o ofu ni shimashou.

Hinako : *Nods and unties them*

Kaoru and Butch : *Fuming* MELODY!

Me : AHHHH! NO! IM TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!

Angel and Hinako : *Laughs*

Miyako, Brick, Momoko and Boomer : YOU TOO!

Angel and Hinako : *Screams*


	3. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK! Man, school is tough. Especially everyone thinks I like someone... Sheesh, I hate them so much...**

* * *

Momoko : Tell me about it! Here in Japan, it's worse!

Brick : Aww, Momo-koi, is it really that bad having me around?

Momoko : Mochiron, sore wa aru no!

Me : Alright you two lovebirds, settle this in Momoko's room and leave me in peace before I pass out of disgustingness. Blegh.

Kaoru : *Rolls eyes*

Miyako : Anyways, let's start!

Boomer : Yeah!

Me : Also, this entire story is VERY long. That is = EPICNESS

Butch : As long as you put more of Kaoru and me, I'm happy. *Huggiez Kaoru*

Kaoru : GET OFF ME YA JERK!

Me : *Snickers*

* * *

**[_Miyako's P.O.V_]**

I walked along the nearly deserted pathway. It was 9:30am and normally it would be crowded with people. I sighed, trying to push away the doubt and sadness of Taka-aki's death. _Kaoru's house was nearby and no vampire is going to stop me! _I thought confidently.

Relief swelled over when I saw the sign to the Matsubara Estate, I knocked over to a green door with five stars, indicating Kaoru's family. At first, there was no response, then I knocked again, in a rhythm, then the door opened slowly and Dai's head popped. "Miyako! Quickly!" He grabbed me and brought me in.

"Kon'nichiwa! Dai-chan!" I giggled as I settled in myself at the couch, Kaoru's entire family was there.

"Hey Miyako." Kaoru grinned, I nodded back. Dai settled beside his sister and we gathered together.

"The whole.. Vampire thing?" I started the conversation, since the room was quiet.

Everyone of the Matsubara family nodded.

"Man, I still have nightmares of that day!" Dai complained, hitting his head.

"Anyways, Miyako, how's Kiyoko, your obaa-chan?" Kaoru's mother; Mitsuko Matsubara asked me politely, although I can still hear her tone that she is trying to push aside the worriedness and concern for the Matsubara family.

"She's fine." I replied. "Although she still doesn't believe in the vampire tales that I've told her." I sighed.

"W-what?! She must believe it! It's vampires for fu-~?!"

"Risupekuto! (Respect) Matsubara Dai!" Mitsuko hissed.

"Mōshiwakearimasen..." He mumbled, apologetically.

"You both can go up to Kaoru's room and talk." Kaoru's father; Tokio Matsubara told them.

"Be safe!" Shou told them.

"Don't worry," Kaoru assured the adult and young.

* * *

**[_Momoko's P.O.V_]**

_I'm so worried..._ I sigh, oto-san is still not back and the police are sending out search parties. It has been a few days since he had disappeared and Kuriko, I and oka-san has been down.

_Damn Vampires!_

"Why hello there, Blossom."

I froze and turned, eyes widened at every glance. _Ie (No)... It can't be..._

"Yes it can me, milady. It is I, your counterpart; Brick Jojo." The red-eyed boy smirked.

"N-nani?! It can't be! How are you- I- I thought!"

"Save the questions, pinky."

"W-what happened to you?!" I noticed blood stains on his jacket, and his skin was at least 3% paler then his normal skin, and he had a white thing that seemed like an overgrown fang sticking out?!

"I'm a vampire." He replied.

My eyes were widened and I took a step back, about to run away. _Kaoru's house is quite nearby. _I thought. _I can get there once I run..._

"Nope, you can't run." He smirked.

"Y-you can read minds?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Of course, a side-effect of a vampire. And I **LOVE** it."

_Damnit! So he knows I'm Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls Z!_

"What do you want Brick?!" I demanded, quite shock of this new discovery. But I have also noticed his age sprout.

"Glad you asked, pinky." He replied, smirking.

In a blink of an eye, he disappeared and I could feel hot breath on my neck.

"All I want is _you_"

"N-nani?!" I twisted, and instinct, I kicked him in the guts, making him fall back and wince in pain. "Oooah..." He owed, clutching his stomach, I shivered and this time, I ran past him and to the Matsubara estate. I don't know why, but maybe _Brick was the voice in my head all along._"

* * *

**[_Kaoru's P.O.V_]**

"WHAT?!" I yelled, mouth dropped. "Y-you can't be serious, Momoko! The Rowdyruffs disappeared 3 YEARS AGO!"

"Yeah! It's impossible!" Miyako agreed.

"I'm sorry girls but I saw him clear. Brick Jojo, he said. And he seemed to be a vampire that can read minds and super speed."

"I don't know why, but I think he was the voice in my head and the eyes that watched me."

There, me and Miyako paled. It can't be! My stalker is none other than that perverted idiot Butch Jojo?!

"W-what?! Boomer?" Miyako gasped.

Momoko nodded.

"Ā, koreha hassei suru koto wa dekimasen! Rowdyruff bōizu Z wa bakku suru koto wa dekimasen" Miyako blurted out while clutching a pillow.

"Miyako ochitsui!" I pat her back.

"Chill, Miyako!" Momoko said.

"It's just that I'm scared!" Miyako said, whimpering.

"We can face this together, Miyako!" I said encouragingly.

Miyako leaned on my shoulder, and my eyes caught attention of three pairs of glowing eyes of red, blue and green, staring straight from the window. The red, however was the brightest. My skin paled and I tensed, causing Miyako to look up and also pale, Momoko too.

The glass shattered open, causing my other family members to rush up to my room.

"Kaoru!" My dad bursted in, and eyes widened at the sight of the three boys.

"Kao! Hurry here!" Dai yelled with his arms out, like a protective brother he is.

I jumped up, carrying Miyako over my shoulder, I pass her to Dai. "Carry her instead!"

Momoko stood beside Dai, then nodded to me. Miyako wasn't able to transform since the shock made her scared.

* * *

**[_Momoko's P.O.V_]**

_Think fast..._ I nodded to Kaoru and we slipped out of the door, however, Brick and Butch were following us and we sped up quicker, dodging in the sides and corners of Kaoru's house, we transformed.

**"HYPER BLOSSOM!"**

**"POWERED BUTTERCUP**!"

We sped out of our hiding spots and corners and faced the vampire ruffs.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Buttercup and Blossom? You'll pay for what you did to me back there, Momo." Brick hissed.

"There isn't a way that you'll hurt my friend!" Buttercup yelled.

"Awh, come on, Buttercup~ You know you can't resist my hotness.." Butch cooed as I saw him reappear behind Buttercup and kissing her neck, she couldn't help it but drop her hammer and moan.

"Buttercup! Snap outta it!" I persuasively yelled to her, she, of course, tried her best and eventually grabbed her hammer and smacked Butch till he smashed through the wall of the hallway. (Kaoru's house is quite big xD)

As I turned, Brick charged at me. No time to re-act.

And the last thing I knew it.

Brick had me in his arms.

Butch has Buttercup.

And _Blackout._

* * *

Me : Hoooolllllyyyy~ Crap.

Kaoru : Argh...

Miyako : *Squeals*

Momoko : *Groans*

Hinako : Where are the Rowdyruffs and WHY ARN'T WE INCLUDED IN?! HUH!

Me : Chill~ You'll be included in, promise.

Angel : *Sigh* If you say so!


	4. Chapter 3

**SINGING IN THE SHOWERS~~ Wait, oh?! The camara's on?**

* * *

Kaoru : Yeah, you have been singing that song all over again that Hinako and Angel said that they want you to write Chapter 3 of the vampire fan fiction!

Momoko : Yeah! And also, can you give me that ipod?

Me : S-sure *Passes ipod*

Momoko : *Turns on to Becky G - Singing in the Showers*

Miyako : *Takes one ear piece and puts in ear*

Momoko and Miyako : _Dancing in the mirror~ Singing in the Showers~ Lala de, laladai lala daii~ Ai~ Singing in the showers~ (showers~)_

Kaoru : *Covers ears*

Brick, Boomer and Butch : *Snickers*

*Suddenly Hinako and Angel burst through the door*

Me : I PAID FOR THOSE 5 DAYS AGO!

Hinako : Dakara, hijō ni zan'nen!

Me : What's up?

Angel : THEY'VE ARRIVED! *Jumping up and down*

Me : Ah, our guests!

Brick, Boomer, Miyako and Momoko : WHO?

Me : Presenting!~ Hinako and Angel's counterparts; _**Blade and Shadow!**_

*Blade and Shadow steps in*

Momoko and Miyako : Wahhh~

Kaoru : *Gags*

Blade : *Kicks and flips* The names Blade!

Shadow : *Slashes and flicks Katana, catches it with another slash and ducks, twisting.* And Shadow!

Blade : Yo Mel! *Brofist*

Me : Yo Blade!

Shadow : Mel. *Brofist*

Me : Shadow, *Nods and brofists*

* * *

**[_Miyako's P.O.V_]**

As I awaken slowly, I could see Mitsuko and Dai staring at me very anxiously.

"She's awake!" Dai called. I could see Tokio and Shou rush to me.

"W-where's Momoko and Miyako?" I asked, weakly. The scene of the Rowdyruffs shocked me so much to have made me pass out.

"The red and green Powerpuffs arrived and battled the Rowdyruffs. That blue guy knocked you out and tried to take you. Luckily Tokio saved you." Dai responded.

"But..." He sighed. "We cannot find the pink girl and Kaoru." He said sadly at Kaoru's name.

"The Rowdyruffs must have takened them!" I told them immediately, sitting up.

"Rowdyruffs?" Mitsuko echoed.

"Rowdyruff Boys Z! Mojo Jojo's failed experimental boys!" I exclaimed, frantically.

"T-that's terrible!" Mitsuko gasped.

"I won't let them harm my sister!" Shou vowed. Dai nodded.

"I'll beat the crap out of those three! Wait till they see!" Tokio also vowed, clenching his fists.

"It'll be dangerous." I warned them. "I'm a friend of the blue Powerpuff, I can contact her."

"Arigato, Miyako. Help us find Kaoru." Tokio said.

I nodded.

"Make sure she doesn't have a scratch on her!" Shou told me. I nodded.

"I promise."

I ran out of the house, fully awake. Huffing and panting, my mind whirled around me._ Be safe, Kaoru and Momoko_

* * *

**[_Momoko's P.O.V_]**

"Erg..." I moaned as I awakened on a soft bed, my head against a very puffy pillow and tucked in a blanket. This is definitely not my room...

"Ah, your awake my damsel."

My eyes moved to where the orange-haired vampire was sitting, on a stool against the wall, watching me.

"B-bric-"

"Shhh..." He hushed me, off the stool and cupped my cheek. "It's okay. Your safe."

"W-where am I?... Where's Kaoru, and Miya-"

"Kaoru's with Butch and Boomer will be looking for Miyako." He replied instantly.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around the room. It had red walls, a flat-screen TV with some cases of 3D glasses, 3 red-and-pink doors and a front door stated Brick &amp; Blossom.

Then I felt something slid through my ring finger gently.

I blinked and looked at my finger, it was a golden ring with a huge red heart ruby on it, shining glamorously.

"Your in my room and we're going to be mates!" He replied happily with a smile. Though the fang still popped out.

"N-nani?! I'm only 15 YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at him.

"Still my mate~" He whistles.

"NO!"

* * *

**[_Kaoru's P.O.V_]**

"Arg..." I moaned with my neck aching, opening my eyes slowly, I find Butch pinned me down and sucking my neck.

"Nani ka! HEY!" I yelled, trying to kick this perverted maniac off me.

"Glad your awake." He stopped sucking my neck and smirked at me, getting off me and sitting on the bed.

I found out that I was laying on a dark green bed, it was bouncy and soft... And the pillows were light lime green and very fluffy and furry.

"W-what am I doing here?" I asked him, looking around the room. It had dark green walls, a flat screen TV with two cases of 3D glasses, and the latest X-box available nearby the TV.

"In _our_ room." He smirked.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" I glared at him, snarling.

"Fine." He pouts.

"And get me out of here!"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because your my mate and you can never leave this place without my permission~"

"Nani?!"

_Keeping me here forever?!_

"Yep!"

I groan and got up, when I caught attention of something shiny on my finger, I turned to look at it. It was a golden ring with a beautifully carved star emerald that shown very brightly. My eyes glittered in awe as I stare at it.

"Like it, eh?"

I blinked out of my focus and glared at Butch. "Curse you..."

"Love ya." He chuckled.

* * *

**[_Brick's P.O.V_] (THIS IS FOR YOU, ICEBAT!)**

Look at how she struggles and how her hair flows as she runs around the room, trying to find an escape hole.

"There's no escape, _mi amor_." I smirked as she struggled to open the windows.

"I will escape from you! Even if you took my belt away!"

Oh yeah, I took her belt when she was asleep and hid it somewhere. I won't tell cha!

I snuck up behind her and hugged her. "Please, Momo. Don't leave." I said, begging.

She calmed, then sighed. _"Fine."_

"Good girl," I pat her head and carried her bridal to the bathroom. "Take your shower and get dressed. Okay?"

"Hai." She replied and took off her shirt. Till she notices I was still there. "GET OUT OF HERE!" She shrieked and shuts the door. I snickered as I locked it behind, laying on my bed.

_Forever mine..._ I thought happily.

* * *

Me : Well! That was swell, eh?  
Kaoru : *Tick mark*

Momoko : It was.. Nice...

Brick : **HECK YEAH THAT WAS AWESOME!**

Momoko : *Bonks head*

Brick : Owiee.. *Rubs head*

Miyako : Say~ Where are Butch and Kaoru?

Me : I wonder too! Hinako and Angel are missing too with Shadow and Blade!

Boomer : Let's search for them!

Me : Hai!

Brick : Me and Momo search for Hinako and Blade, Boomer and Miyako on Angel and Shadow. And Melody on Kaoru and Butch!

All of us (Except Brick) : Okay!

Me : We'll be back next chapter after the search! Every day I will upload a Chapter!

Momoko : Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back~**

* * *

Me : I FOUND THEM!

Brick : US TOO!

Boomer : YEP!

*Dragging Butch and Kaoru while Brick and Momoko dragging Hinako and Blade and Boomer and Miyako carrying Angel and Shadow.*

Shadow : I can carry myself you know...

Boomer : Uh.. Hehe.. *Puts Shadow down*

Angel : Miyako-chan, you can put me down.

Miyako : *Giggles* Hai Angel! *Puts her down*

Blade : LET GO OF ME!

Brick : Mk! *Lets go*

Hinako : My back hurts from your dragging!...

Momoko : Gomen Hinako-chan! *Puts down*

Butch and Kaoru : *Groans*

Me : So, Butch you naughty little thing...

Butch : For the last, final type! I did not rape her! She wanted the pleasure herself!

Kaoru : BAKA! YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME

Me : SHADUP

Angel : Shadow-kun tried to rape me... *Whispers*

Me : *Glares at Shadow*

Shadow : *Sweatdrop*

Miyako : Okay! Now let's begin the chapter before this gets into a mega fight! *Switches off camara*

* * *

**[_Miyako's P.O.V_]**

As I looked over at the sun, it was noon and a dangerous time. Vampires come at noon to feast on their Lunch. I had to hurry to the Professor's lab...

As I ran, I felt many pairs of eyes staring at me. Each of a different color. If I transformed, they will get me easily!

Then as I closed my eyes and ran, I knew it was a big mistake, because I bumped into something, as if someone's chest.

"Miyako-chan? Why did you run away from me?"

I looked up to see Boomer's face, smiling. Yet his eyes were full of hurt.

"B-boom...-"

"Don't leave me like that Miyako-chan." He grasped me into a tight hug, like an over-protective hug. I was scared at first. Then I felt as if he isn't going to harm me.

"B-boomer.." I murmured as I hugged him back slowly. I had to admit. _I did had a crush on Boomer..._

I closed my eyes and felt warmth as we hugged. Maybe the girls were wrong... I was wrong. Boomer isn't such a bad guy. We broke apart from the hug.

"Come, Miyako. If you want to look for your friends. I'll take you to the vampire castle." Boomer offered.

"A-arigato Boomer..." I answered, a small smile on my face. Of course, he blushed a bit.

He offered his hand out and I gently place mine on his. Soon, I was lifted. Boomer pulled me into his arms and soon we flew high to the clouds till Tokyo City was only small dots.

I felt scared and I dug my head into Boomer's chest. Although I felt him smile. I blushed.

* * *

**[_Kaoru's P.O.V_]**

"BUTCH YOU IDIOT! STOP STARING THROUGH THE PEEPHOLE!" I yelled out, covering my chest with my arms. Of course, I heard a snicker and footsteps walking away.

"Darn idiot..." I muttered and wrapped the towel around myself. _Just how the hell am I going to escape? _I thought, changing and blowing my hair. While the sound of the hairdryer filled the room with the noise, my mind was swirling with questions; Where is Miyako? What is Brick doing with Momoko? WHERE THE HELL AM I?!

"DARN IT!" I threw the hairdryer onto the ground as it broke into half, making an electrical noise to the wire circuit. Butch came flipping open the door and grapping me bridal towards him, against his chest. I watched as the wire electric electrocuted the water puddle I stood on. Holy shit.. If Butch didn't save me, I would have DIED!

"Y-you okay?" He asked me, I looked up to him and stared at his eyes. Full of worriedness and overprotectiveness.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." I replied, mumbling.

"What happened?"

"Well... I was thinking about something and I... Erm.. Threw the hair dryer on the floor." I tried to reply honestly. But it is obvious he'll find out what I'm thinking on his own.

I looked back up to him, his eyes were staring at me. I knew for a fact he is reading my mind.

I shrugged off the feeling inside of me and when his eyes turned normal, it was glowing with an emotion of love.

"You want to get out of here and see Momoko and Miyako, isn't it?" He asked, I nodded.

"I'll take you to see them. Boomer's back with Miyako already."

I perked up. "Really?!"

He nodded.

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR BRINGING HER SAFE!" I cried out and hugged him tightly. It took a few seconds to figure out what I just did and quickly broke apart.

"Oh uh... Sorry!" I sheepishly said, sweatdropping.

He smirked. "Maybe we should try that again..."

I narrowed my eyes. "Pervert..."

* * *

**[_Momoko's P.O.V_]**

"Miyako's safe? Oh my gosh! Arigato Brick-kun!" I hugged Brick lightly, that made him blush reddish. I broke the hug. "When are we going to meet her?"

"Soon as Butch sends me the signal that Kaoru's ready."

"Okay!"

"Wanna go eat sit at dinner first?.. And meet my oka-san and oto-san?..." He asked, scratching his back. He was quite nervous when he mentioned his parents.

"Sure." I replied. Forgetting the fact I was kidnapped by this... Vampire...

"Let's go then, milady." He got up from the bed and placed his hand out. He wore a black shirt with a crimson red lace around it, long baggy pants and his improved black baseball hat with a red lace too. Also a bright necklace, the shape of a ruby diamond.

I, am wearing a long white dress with pink laces, with curls at the ends, a pink, furry jacket and my bow taken off, my hair tied to a ponytail instead. I gently placed my hand on Brick and we headed out of the room.

I was red at the sight of many maids greeting us with either jealousy, happiness or excitement.

_Maybe we can just forget about the whole escape plan and stay with the boys..._

* * *

**[_Butch's P.O.V_]**

We were headed down the hallway, with Kaoru's hands around mine, she was wearing a very girly dress which she despites, her emerald eyes were looking down while her face was reddish. "I hate this..." She muttered.

"You should be loving this, since you'll be meeting the Vampire King and Queen." I said.

"Well, that explains why you have so many servants. You and your other two brothers and Princes!" She spoke in an obvious tone.

"Not exactly."

"Huh?"

"You see, me and my other two brothers escaped to the forest. And this castle is very far away from Tokyo City. My oto-san and oka-san found us wounded from the impact of Him's defeat, and we eventually became the Princes since they adopted us. When they already had two sons whom they are the same age of us; _Shadow and Blade._" I explained.

"Oh, so we will be meeting your other two brothers too?" She asks.

"No, you see, Shadow and Blade went to search for their mates in Tokyo City before us, because we had to get used to our vampire powers when we were converted. They didn't return. That left mom and dad really upset that they wanted us to look for our mates and search for our brothers."

"Did you find them?"

I shook my head.

"Man, your mom and dad would be really sad..."

I nodded slowly.

"We're here though, the dining hall. Where the buffet is held." I announced, Kaoru perked up.

"Welcome Prince Butch and Princess Buttercup." The butlers on the side of the doors greeted with a bow as we entered. I looked over to my future mate's eyes. Man they were beautiful...

"T-this place is amazing!" She said in awe, eyes glittering from the beautifully decorated walls and high roofs of the room.

I chuckled and directed her to our seats. There, I spotted Brick and his future mate, Momoko, already socializing with our parents.

"K-kaoru!"

"Momoko!"

The two girls hugged each other. "I'm so glad your safe!" They said in unison.

"Yo bro." Brick said coolly to me. I nodded to Brick. When I was hugged tightly by my oka-san.

"Butch! Thank the Vampire god your safe. And your mate?"

I looked over to Kaoru, whom was heading towards us. "Kon'nichiwa" Kaoru said politely and bowed. "My name is Kaoru."

"And Butch's future mate?"

She gulped. "H-hai..."

I blinked. _Wow... She wants to be my mate? HELL YEAH! **SCORE ONE FOR THE ROWDYRUFFS!**_

"Come sit down deary, we have much to talk about! What about you start on your family." Kaoru followed my mother to sit down on the green seat. I settled beside her, while when Kaoru was talking to my oka-san, I held her hand as it was down. She blushed and turned then turned back to my oka-san. I smiled.

* * *

**[_Miyako's P.O.V_]**

Boomer-kun and I talked about it... And we've decided to be officially boyfriends and girlfriends! Till the process of making me his forever.

I never felt this way after Taka-aki's death.

I felt I found love.

Even though Boomer abducted me and sort of... I felt as if we can be together and I've finally found my soulmate.

"Here we are, Bubbles-chan." He directed me to a grand hall, where my eyes glittered from the sight. "I-it's.. Sono utsukushī!" I gasped in awe.

Then I felt two cries call me.

"MIYAKO!"

It was Kaoru and Momoko. I nearly tear up to find they were safe.

"Kaoru! Momoko! I'm so glad your safe!" I embraced their hug.

"Us too..." Kaoru murmured.

"Wow Kaoru! You wore a dress!" I gasped as I looked at Kaoru.

"That's because I need to make a good impression on Butch's parents." She sighed.

"So you love Butch now?"

"N-No! I only starting to get to know him... I only figured out that he's not that bad n' all. But he can get really pervertic and that's what worries me."

"Brick too.." Momoko sighed.

"Well me and Boomer are officially boyfriends and girlfriends till the Mating process!"

"NANI?!" Kaoru and Momoko exclaimed.

"That's right..." Boomer wrapped his arms around me, I turned pink.

Momoko and Kaoru looked at each other then went back to their respective seats.

"Nice job, lil' bro." Butch snickered as Boomer sat, I smiled at Boomer as he took his seat next to me and I sat beside Momoko. Kaoru's just across Momoko.

* * *

**[_Momoko's P.O.V_]**

_We're all finally reunited!_ I sighed in relief.

**"Alright, my sons and future daughter-in-laws."** The king announced, I looked up.

**"As to thank our ancestors for this great luck to have come. I now commence the feast to begin!"**

Brick was smiling. I grinned. Soon, the doors opened as the butlers brought the plates to the feats table. As they unraveled, the plates were loaded with beef, pigs, pork, vegetables, soup, rice, noodles, sushi. Ect. Ect.

"Yum!" Kaoru licked her lips as the queen giggled.

**"Alright children, Dig in!"** The queen announced.

I had to say... The queen and king are both friendly despite their young age as leaders of the entire race.

Before Kaoru and Butch came in, I learned that the queen's name is Rina Sato (Yeah.. voice actress for Naomi of Corpse Party..) and the king is Hiro Shimono (Voice actor for Satoshi of Corpse Party!)

Rina has a sleek body, brunette hair and, around a C-to-D cups, hair that is tied to a traditional Japanese bun with a stick poked through, there are some underlines under her golden eyes as I figured out she mated when she was in her 20s. Lucky her...

Hiro looked muscular, spiked darker red hair, crimson eyes like Brick. He had muscles that were ripped and I figured he had a very loud voice...

"Have you boys found Blade and Shadow?" Hiro asked. The Rowdyruff's gazes soften and Boomer shook his head. Rina's eyes soften as she sighed, depressed. Hiro wrapped his arms around her and mumbled softly on some words. After he finished mumbling, Rina leaned against his shoulder.

"We've sended search parties on Tokyo City." Butch told them, "One of the trackers found traces of blood, tastes like Shadows."

"At least we've got a clue." Rina sobbed.

"Do not worry your highnesses, we will find Shadow and Blade. The Powerpuff Girls Z are at your service." Miyako said gently, making the queen brighten up.

"Arigato Miyako." Rina thanked politely, smirking at Boomer. Boomer turned red and let out a "Hehe..."

Hiro smiled, then faced us. "I think you all might be wondering about the _mating process_." He asked.

Me, Kaoru and Miyako nodded slowly. Kaoru's face was pale. I giggled.

The boys smirked. "Lead the words, mom!"

Rina giggled. "The mating process is when a vampire man finds his true soulmate, the female will be brought back to the kingdom. Then a ritual will be performed after the feast at midnight and after the ritual, the female shall forever become the man's girl. Meaning, others cannot own her."

"What if it's a female vampire looking for it's male soulmate?" I asked.

"The females will be picked by the vampire males and the ritual will be the same." Hiro replied.

"Once mated, will the female victim- Uh I- mean wife get pregnant?" Kaoru asked, hesitantly. Butch smirked.

"No. The mating ritual is to only _OWN_ the female. When if you want to have kids, you have to do what humans do." Rina blushed, smiling at Hiro.

Kaoru, Miyako and me paled. "Is it a must to do it..?" Miyako asked, softly.

"For regular vampires with their soulmates either human or vampire, it is not a must unless they want to. But for royalty, such as us. We have to mate."

"Even if the prince isn't the future king?"

"Yes, even if the prince isn't the future king."

"Oh god..." Kaoru sighed.

I could see that Brick is smirking at me. I turned red.

"Oh my daughters, it won't be that bad!" Rina assured us. "The mating ritual is quite... Painful."

"Your highness, may I ask a question?" Miyako raised her hand politely.

"Oh, please, call me Rina." Rina chuckled. So did Miyako.

"What if the vampire male dies?"

"Then the female will be free to mate again." Rina replied.

Boomer wrapped his arms around Miyako and Brick and Butch did the same with us. Although I could see Kaoru scowling at Butch which made me giggle.

* * *

**[_Butch's P.O.V_]**

Soon we finished our feast. I looked at the clock; 10:00pm. _Man... Two more hours till the mating ritual and I can't WAIT!_

As we headed to our rooms, Kaoru leapt onto the bed. "WOOP I loved that dinner!" She sighed contentedly laying on the bed.

"Getting used to this place, eh?" I smirked, laying beside her.

Her eyes blanked for a moment. "I forgot..." She murmured.

"I'll take you to see your family one day, Kaoru." I promised.

"Y-you will?" She looked at me.

I nodded.

Her lips formed a smile and she hugged me. "Arigato! Arigato!"

"Anything for my mate." I smirked.

I heard her sigh and I laid her on the bed. "Two hours to sleep." I said and laid beside her, cuddling her.

I heard her mutter and brought her closer to my chest.

_I'm sorry my Buttercup. But I have to be protective of you from now on. Till the mating ritual. I must keep you safe._

* * *

Me : This might be the longest chapter ever..

Kaoru : YUCK

Butch : MATING RITUAL WOO

Me : Let's cut short and give our readers a rest.

Brick : Meanwhile. *Stretches* Time to sleep!

Momoko : *Hops to my room*

Miyako : *Yawns and walks up to my room*

Boomer : ... *Drinks milk and runs up to my room*

Me : Whatdabout you both?

Butch and Kaoru : We'll watch Movies

Me : Okay!  
Me : Don't cause Trouble~


	6. Chapter 5

***Yawns* A good sleep...**

* * *

Miyako : Where's Kaoru and Butch?

Brick : Dunno.

Me : Let's check the coach.

Momoko : Why do I have a bad feeling bout' this?...

Me : *Gulps* Yeah, Hinako, Blade, Angel and Shadow aren't in their rooms.

*We walk to the living room*

Me : Nope.

*Miyako checks the kitchen and giggles*

Me : What? *Peers inside*

Miyako : Their making breakfast!

Kaoru : Hi guys!

Hinako : Hi!

Angel : Ohayōgozaimasu!

Me : WOOP! *Sits in chair* What's for breakfast?

Angel : Pancakes, bacon, eggs and Kaoru's famous apple pie!

Momoko : What about that sweet cake?

Blade : All in the freezer.

Momoko : YAY!

Me : *Noms* We'll be back after we've finished our breakfast. *Chomps on pancakes*

* * *

**[_Momoko's P.O.V_]**

_"Wake up..."_

_"Momoko... Wake up..."_

"Ergn.."

I wiped off the tears from my eyes, Brick stood on top of me, waking me up. "It's 11:45. Get dressed and we'll head out to the meeting place."

"But... A few more minutes..." I mumble.

"Miyako and Kaoru will be there with Boomer and Butch."

I perked up and ran towards the toilet, beginning to brush my teeth and preparing a small cup of water beside. I fixed up my hairdo and by the time I've changed, it was already; 11:54pm. I walked out of the toilet, seeing Brick already ready. "Ready?"

"Hai!"

* * *

**[_Miyako's P.O.V_]**

Day and night, I worry about my obaa-chan. Momoko and Kaoru seems to have forgotten their families since we've arrived here.

Before we slept, I contacted her. She says she was fine at home. But I'm still worried.

Me and Boomer were officially Boyfriends and Girlfriends. And we were walking towards our meeting place with the others and a couple of servants behind us dressed in blue.

"Miyako!"

I heard Kaoru's voice and ran down the hallway to hug her.

"Did you do anything to her last night?" She shot a glare at Boomer, making him sweatdrop.

"Of course not! I would have told you if he did." I assured her.

"Well, he might have brainwashed you." She mumbled.

"Awh, you jealous, Kaoru-koi?.." Butch wrapped his arms around Kaoru, making me giggle.

"SHADDUP YA BAKA!" She yelled at him. "I don't even want to have kids..."

"You have to, Kaoru. It's the law of the vampires."

"But why must _WE_ be dragged here? Can't these ruffs pick other girls to play with?" Kaoru questioned, annoyed.

_That's a good question..._

I looked at the two brothers, they had a stare inside them that I couldn't make out. I sighed.

"Boomie-kun?"

"-U-uh! Y-yes, Miya?"

I giggled. "I was wondering. Why did you choose me to become your mate?"

Boomer blinked. "Because I found something in you that other girls don't have."

"Huh?"

"Your very kind, Miyako. A generous heart unlike other brats. When I first met you, I immediately fell in love with you. Your the kindest out of your friends, an example to give birth to kind-hearted children. Also, your beautiful. Your smart and whenever I see you smile. I smile. When I saw you cry in your pillow because of your friend's death, it made me heartbroken to see you like that, Miyako."

He pulled me into a hug.

"I'll do anything to protect you. Even with my life. I love you."

"B-boomer..." I hugged him back and as we part, I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled. I smiled.

I looked over to Kaoru, she was sobbing with tears and hugging Butch quite tightly. I giggled, then saw Momoko and Brick.

"Momoko!" Me and Kaoru said in unison as we hugged our leader.

"Girls! How was the 2 hours?" She asked.

"It's good." I replied, Kaoru nodded.

Then, we heard a sound of a bell. Boomer grabbed me and Butch grabbed Kaoru while Brick grabbed Momoko. As we walked down the hallway, we were greeted again by servants and maids. And it led to three doors. Blue, Red and Green. However, there was a weird vibe when the servants opened the 3 doors.

"It's okay..." Boomer cooed. "The mating room is always like that."

"Okay..." I mumbled and followed Boomer inside the blue room. Like how Brick and Momoko entered the red room and Butch and Kaoru inside the green room.

* * *

**[_Kaoru's P.O.V_]**

_M-man! It's freezing!_

Me and Butch entered in the green room. What he said to me earlier touched my heart. Damn you Butch!

He chuckled. "I knew I gotcha'" He smirked.

"Pfft.." I rolled my eyes as we walked. The door behind us closed as I nearly freaked out and clutched his arm tighter.

"Awwh, scared?" He teased. I hissed.

"In your-!"

**"Welcome Master Butch and Mistress Kaoru"**

I looked over and nearly leapt to my heels and dash out of the door.

"G-g-ghost!" I whimpered.

"Sh.." Butch wrapped his arm around me and pushing me closer to his side. Of course, I was afraid of ghosts... Heh...

**"My name is Priest Batolu. I died many years ago, in war. The kingdom of Vampires was kind enough to let me join their clan. In result, I became the honorary priest for soon-to-be-mated vampires. Although my race of ghosts has vanquished to heaven. I will remain solitary confinement in this room for eternity."**

My gaze soften for the priest. As I looked closer to it's white figure, I see a man's face with a star indicated on his forehead. There was a bit of outline of green of it's natural ghosty glow and I can see that he was a brunette.

**"Settle down, Kaoru. And we shall begin this ceremony"**

I sat down on a pillow in a traditional Japanese way. And this cold breeze of the wind made me shiver.

* * *

**[_Momoko's P.O.V_]**

**"Guardians in the heavens above,"**

**"Heave my words in your abandoned soul."**

**"See these two couples unite."**

**"And with that, they shall go a flight!"**

**"Cover the damsel with your runes of love"**

P-ain..

Runes that to form on my skin and they started to dig into it.

I looked over at Brick, he was chanting the same with the Priest.

**"Cover the brute with your runes of love"**

Brick started to have runes on his skin too. His eyes were watery, but all came out was not tears.. But _Blood._

**"See these souls with your might"**

**"So that all that oblige will fly in fright!"**

**"Please, with your almighty power"**

**"Make two vampires into ONE"**

That, I screamed. The pain was unbearable. As if pain of swords digging through my head. Brick was feeling the same. I can feel him..

After a minute of pain and torture, I felt something wet and sticky poured onto me and Brick.

I gasped, and found out it was blood.

I sighed, the pain was throbbing away.

I looked over to Brick and smiled at him. I looked at the pretty female priest, she was smiling at us.

**"May almighty vampire god bless you both to eternity."**

Then I felt Brick come near me and sink his fangs into my neck. I swallowed the pain and relaxed. Knowing as if a vampire bites, you relax. The pain will ease away.

* * *

**[_Kaoru's P.O.V_]**

As Butch and me were covered in thick, red blood. It soaked my white shirt and pants. I could see him smirk. "Oh NO you don't. We aren't having IT yet!"

He sighed. "Of course my lovely." He teased.

I rolled my eyes and suddenly gave him a peck on the cheek. "You bastard."

He blushed quite reddish and we met with his parents. "Butch! Kaoru!" Rina looked at us from head to toe.

Hiro chuckled. "How was the mating ritual?"

"It was fine."

"I'm so proud of you three." Rina sniffled a tear. "Finally your father and I can have peace."

Butch smiled at his mother. "While me and Kaoru produce offspring for the family. We'll find Shadow and Blade too."

"Arigato, my son." Hiro said proudly.

I smiled. Butch isn't that bad after all... Even if he abducted me.

* * *

**Me : BUUUUUURP.**

Miyako : Eww!

Momoko : Yuck!

Kaoru : *Laughs*

Me : Heh...

Shadow : *Sits beside Angel*

Blade : *Sits beside Hinako*

Me : Don't worry you four, we'll include you in soon.

Angel : We know! We've read your papers and-

Hinako : *Covers Angel's mouth* NOTHING 0-0

Me : *Tick mark* What?...

Blade : Uhh...

Shadow : Guys... I suppost we must...

Hinako : RUNNN! *Speeds off with Blade and Shadow grabs Angel and runs*

Me : **GET BACK YOU FOUR CHEATERS! *Chases after them***

Miyako : *Giggles*

Momoko and Brick : *Laughing*

Butch and Kaoru : *Snickering*

Boomer : *Sleeping*


	7. Author's Note!

**OMG, OMG, OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AT LEAST A MONTH. WHOEVER INVENTED THE EXAMS ARE A PILE OF POOP**

* * *

**Kaoru : Well, I enjoyed the month without you badgering us...**

**Miyako, Momoko : Mhm...**

**Me : Yeah, yeah...**

***Door slams open***

**Me : o-o I paid for that!...**

**Angel : Gomen Melody-san! **

**Hinako : BEST. VACATION EVER!**

**Me : What?! Where did you guys go?**

**Angel : We went to!-**

**Hinako : NO WHERE!**

**Me : Tell... Me...**

**Hinako : No!**

**Me : *Calls RRBZ***

**Kaoru : NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Miyako : OH GOD**

**Momoko : Geitaidenwa o SHUT!**

***Doorbell rings***

**The girls : Uh..-Oh.**

**Me : Sayonara! *Opens door, RRBZ jump in***

**Girls : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me : *Heads out of door***

* * *

**Seriously! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! I hope you all forgive me for this! It's examination's fault!**

**I will update. Cross my heart and hope to fly, Stick a damn cupcake in my frickin' EYE!**


	8. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaaaa~ck...**

* * *

Kaoru : *Getting kissed on the neck very roughly by Butch*

Miyako : *Getting butterfly kisses by Boomer*

Momoko : *Getting molested by Brick and nibbled on the ear*

Angel : *Getting perverted comments by Shadow*

Hinako : *Getting pinch in the butt by Blade*

Me : *Goes inside room*

Girls : MELODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Me : O_O||

*RRBZ holds the PPGZ back*

Shadow : Quick! RUN BIG SIS, RUN!

Me : *Runs up the room*

* * *

**[Momoko's P.O.V]**

It felt quite strange at night... I felt as the wind was rushing through my skin. And I felt distant and light-headed.

I reached out a hand, and I couldn't feel Brick. But air.

I shot my eyes open, and realized where I was. I sat up and looked around.

Then I let out

**_A cold-blooded scream._**

* * *

**[Miyako's P.O.V]**

I heard a high-pitch scream and I jolted awake, huffing and panting. I look beside me. Boomer wasn't there... I was laying on something like a... Surgery table?...

The room was silver and spotless, I saw a mini table beside that has surgical equipment and some stains of blood that has been washed. My eyes were shot wide at the side of the blood and I checked what I was wearing. A surgical uniform.

"A-ah?!" I gasped, leaping out of the surgical table and looked around. "M-momoko? Kaoru?" I whimpered, scared and my skin was tingled by the cold air inside this room.

I saw a shadow outside the half-opened door and I quickly ran out.

* * *

**[Kaoru's P.O.V]**

As I shivered through the hallways, my mind was deep in wonder. Where am I? _Where is Butch?! _... I did not think about that...

I heard a door creak open and I saw Miyako hop out, tears in her eyes in fear. "Miyako!" I called out.

Miyako saw me and squealed, running to me and hugging me. "Kaoru-san! Your alright!"

I chuckled, "Did you see Momoko?"

Miyako paused and shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not.. But I did hear a scream.."

I nodded, "I did too."

Miyako looked around. "Where are we...?"

I shrugged. "I don't know..."

"We'd best look for Momoko! I'm terribly worried! And get out of here!"

"Yeah."

Me and Miyako ran down the hallway with our footsteps echoing in the halls. For all I know, something isn't right.

* * *

**[Boomer's P.O.V]**

I yawn, stretching up and fluttering my eyes open, "Good morni-.." I look to my side.

Wait,

MIYAKO?!

My eyes went wide and I leapt out of my bed, and started to search around my room. "Miyako?!"

"Miyako!?" I took out my entire drawer casing and pulling out clothes. _(Why the hell would she be in there?!)_

"Miyako?!" I opened the closet door.

"MIYAKO?!"

"KAORU?!"

"MOMOKO?!"

I heard my brother's cries and figured out they don't have their mates, I hurriedly rushed out to the hallway and saw my brothers walking back and forth, frantically with their eyes widened. A guard ran to us.

"I-I'm sorry sirs, but I cannot find them! The maids and servants have searched everywhere around the castle!"

"What about the territory area or forest?"

"A-about that..."

"TELL US!" I demanded, fury in my eyes as I yelled.

The guard gulped, "I'm afraid the Priest Ghosts cannot detect them... They seemed to have.. _Escaped_."

* * *

**[Butch's P.O.V]**

I broke down to my knees. Kaoru would never leave me... She couldn't have!

"What?!" Brick was takened back.

"Send out guards outside to the other portals inside the Werewolf kingdom and Monster kingdom!" **(I never put Demons because I'm tired of getting demons..)**

"W-what?!"

"LISTEN TO MY BROTHER!" I shrieked at him, the guard, going pale, nodded and ran off. Brick helped me up.

"Miyako would never do this..."

"_The girls_ would never do this..." Brick corrected, something like a murmur.

"We must find them..." Boomer stated.

I shook off from my brother's grasp on my hand and stomped off. With the thought of my Buttercup being hurt, I would _shed my blood_ to protect her..

* * *

**[Boomer's P.O.V]**

As I saw my brother walk off, I look down. Brick placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find them."

"I hope so..." I sighed.

* * *

**[Miyako's P.O.V]**

"It's useless! There are too many doors!" I sobbed. Kaoru grunted.

"I want my Boomie Wommie..." I hiccupped.

"We find Momoko first, find out where are we and what happened, then we escape." Kaoru said calmly.

"Why are you so calm? Aren't you suppose to be scared?!" I suddenly asked, clutching tightly to myself.

"Because..." Kaoru's voice trailed off.

"Answer the question!" I yelled at her all of the sudden. **(Miyako gets nervous and often yells at others... True fact! C:)**

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and pulled me, "We're only going to get out of here, Find Momoko and return to the boys."

I glared at her and shrugged it off, until _I spotted something.. Or someone behind Kaoru a few distance..._

* * *

**[Kaoru's P.O.V]**

I saw that Miyako had a quite pale face, so I turned. Seeing a figure-like someone. In the area that we've been with no light so it was shadow.

It stepped up.

"Hello!" It squeaked.

**_What the_**_ fuck?!_

* * *

Me : Ooooooooo~ Whose this person?

Kaoru : I think I know who it is...

Miyako : Eeyup!

* * *

**I won't give any hints! But it's obvious though, anyways, you all have 4 things to figure out!**

**1\. Who is the mysterious person in the shadows?**

**2\. Why is Kaoru acting so weird and calm, as if she got this under control?**

**3\. Where is Momoko? And why did she scream?**

**4\. Why am I doing this?**

**Lol. Anyways, see u in Next chapter and this is the least I can do to amend for my disappearance. =3**


	9. Chapter 7

**Wooooo~**

* * *

Kaoru : Dude, Halloween's over...

Me : Hehe, I know right?

Momoko : I loved the candy that my neighbor gave me! *Eats lollipop*

Brick : I got like, over 50 sweets from the fangirls I have in school!

Butch : Blegh.. They gave me a Strawberry sweet?! I only fancy Green Apples...

Miyako : *Chewing cutely on sticky gummy sweet*

Boomer : *Doing the same*

Hinako : Are we going to discover the mystery person?

Me : Yep!

* * *

**[Butch's P.O.V]**

"S-sorry sir! No traces- GAH!" The guard was silenced, by a stab through the throat. I huffed and puffed like a maniac, digging the dagger deeper before pulling it out, blood splashed everywhere like a garden hose.

The other guards stepped back, fear in their eyes.

"If you don't... Want to.." I breathed in and out. "End up.. Like.. HIM.." I pointed to the dead body in front of him, still gagging for air.** "GET A LEAD ON THE DISSAPEARANCE !..."** I yelled at them, making them run off in fright.

"Dude!" Boomer ran towards me, staring wide-eyed at the death body in front. "W-why did you kill him man?!"

"They..." I huffed, "Didn't get a lead.." I puffed out. "Useless guards, I swear...** I WILL-"**

"Stop it man! Your not the only one wondering about the girls! Brick can't sleep for days!" Boomer insisted. "I know you feel very, very, very, very VERY upset but this isn't the way to treat the guards!" He pleaded. "Bro, end the treacherous irony! We'll find them. It's either they escaped or someone **_kidnapped_** them."

I could feel my heart beat against my ribcage. Kaoru would never leave me.. Never. Plus, she said she loved me... She maybe ruthless n' all, but this isn't her type to ditch the person. I can sense it... In her heart.

"Y-your right..." I say to Boomer, making him sigh in huge relief. However, part of me felt that Boomer said that to calm me.

"Good, bro. oto-san and oka-san wants us in the meeting lounge. Meanwhile, dispose the dead corpse..." Boomer gave me a warm smile and I couldn't help but grin.

_Where are you, Buttercup?_

* * *

**[Kaoru's P.O.V]**

"Who're you..?" Miyako asked, clutching to the back of my shoulder, nervously.

The figure stepped out of the shadows...

"My name is Mi Nicole Valentine..." The figure whispered. It was a girl of 5'1 with pure white hair like snow, it's length reaches to her butt. One of her eyes were red while her other eye was gray. Moreover, she was wearing a White T-shirt with Angel Wings on the back, a Black Nike Sport jacket, Levi skinny jeans and black-and-white cowboy boots.

I eye her suspiciously, when Miyako stopped clutching my shoulder and bowed respectfully. "My name is Miyako Goutokuji." She said politely. I shrugged and introduced myself. "Kaoru Matsubara."

Then I noticed a belt around her waist. It was a Powerpuff Girls Z belt!

"Are you a Powerpuff?" I asked Mi. She smiled sweetly and nodded. "Mhm! Dangerous Angel is the name of my form."

Only then, I noticed my belt is gone too.

"How did you-..."

Suddenly, there was a rumble in the building and the lights start to flicker on-and-off. Mi held on to the walls and made her way slowly towards us. "There isn't much time to explain everything!" She said in fear and anxiety. "Hurry! Follow me!" Mi started to run past us, I grasped Miyako and dragged her along as we ran.

* * *

**[Still Kaoru's P.O.V...]**

Soon, the rumbling stop and we paused in a room where it's dark. The lights were then on by Mi and we saw another girl leaning against the wall. I raised my eyebrow.

The girl had Short Red-Blood colored curly hair , bright orange hair. She was wearing a Dark Orange jacket that is half-way zipped, inside the jacket was a plain bright orange shirt with white stripes, a bow was adorned at the side of her head. She was wearing long leggings and Nike shoes. The leggings were orange, but nearly brown and her Nike shoes were white with orange stripes. She wore white gloves with orange stripes on it.

As she saw us, she giggled and ran up to us. "You must be Kaoru Matsubara and Miyako Goutokuji, A.K.A Buttercup and Bubbles." She said in relief.

"Yes..." I murmured. "But who are you?"

"I'm Marion Vermillion." She bowed to us. "A.K.A Blessing Breeze of the Powerpuff Girls Z."

"Two new Powerpuffs eh..?" Miyako eyed the two. "Kawaiii!~" She squealed.

I sweatdropped. Then remembered about Momoko. "M-Momoko!"

Miyako froze from her jumping. "Oh my gosh! Watashi wa subete no Momoko ni tsuite wasurete shimatta!"

"T-there's no need for searching for the Pink Puff.." Mi said softly. **(Mi, your the shyest around. Hope you don't mind :I)**

I looked at her.

Marion stepped back to reveal a body laying on a surgical table. As long as I saw the orange-hair, I quickly rushed. **"Momoko!"**

"Momoko-san!" Miyako cried, running to Momoko. She was also wearing a surgical uniform. Like me and Miyako. There were scratches on her face and a deep cut along the wrist of her hand... "Oh dear.." I mutter.

Miyako turned to face Marion and Mi. "How did this happen!? Watashi ga setsumei o motomeru!"

Marion sweatdropped and stepped up. _"You see..."_

* * *

**_[FlashBack.]_**

_"Marion-san! Wait up!" Mi caught up to me and gripped my shoulder, she was shuddering in fear._

_The name's Marion... I'm the fourth Powerpuff to be hit by the white light. You see, when Him was destroyed at Mount Fuji, somehow, as a blast of white energy was shot through Professor Utonium's lab, a white particle broke free from the shield and fell on me. I transformed. And turned into Blessing Breeze. The orange Powerpuff._

_The one clutching to my shoulder is Mi Nicole Valentine. Known as Dangerous Angel, also hit by a white light that broke free from the shield send by the lab. _

_We were escaping from some creepy vampire we met... By the names of **Shadow** and **Blade**... __They seem to have kidnap us and we went through a lot. _

_This is Poppy Mental Hospital, it was in the ruins of a forest deep in New Tokyo City. Me and Mi escaped and we are trying to find refuge in these ruins. Though it may not seem like ruins because the walls and floors are well-polished. We find it creepy here..._

_Suddenly, we heard a scream._

_Mi, using her hearings, we rushed in to Room #499... Unique. And what we saw shocked us. I remember Blade told me about werewolves and realms in his Galaxy but, what we saw was a girl with very long orange hair being confronted by werewolves that were more paler than the pictures Blade shown me. Their faces were white and the fur surrounded was nearly ice. Their eyes were widened with a maniac aura surrounding it. Plus, it's teeth... Were enlarged and it looked horrifying... Shreds of flesh stuck in between and more gruesome, their stomach areas and some parts of their bodies were chunked off, leaving bones and de-attached veins sticking out, and their chests had a huge hole, and their heart was missing..._

_In a flash, we transformed..._

**_"BLESSING BREEZE!"_**

**_"DANGEROUS ANGEL!"_**

_It was a huge battle... It turns out we had to shoot the werewolves head and when we did, the whole entire head exploded and the brain blew up... Mi almost vomited and I whimpered in disgust._

_We managed to save the girl, but she was scratched and wounded, we brought her to an empty room with the same materials but farther from the spot, Room #826. Until we heard footsteps, Mi told me to hide with the girl but I tried to persuade her. She returned shortly after and explained that she saw two girls, one with raven hair and spiked up. While the other, with blonde hair and curly pig-tail like style thing._

_That's when we knew it was you guys, the blue and green Powerpuff. And Mi brought you here, because Shadow and Blade were coming soon, Mi could sense them._

* * *

**[Miyako's P.O.V]**

"Wow.." Kaoru muttered. I giggled.

"It's great to meet new Powerpuffs!" I said cheerfully, hugging both Mi and Marion. They giggled too. I could hear Kaoru groan.

"Argh..." We heard a groan-mixed-moan and I gasped. "Momoko-san! Your awake!" I cried as I hugged the sleepy Momoko.

"M-miyako-chan! Anata wa watashi o shiboru!" Momoko ran out of breath and Miyako let go.

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" She sweatdropped and stepped back, Kaoru hugged her and punched her shoulder. "Ow!" Momoko squeaked.

"Don't scare us like that! Miyako was worried SICK!" Kaoru yelled. But then hugged her again.

Then, Mi and Marion stepped up with our clothes, Kaoru quickly ran to hug her precious sports clothes. "Arigato! Arigato! Arigato!" She thanked them.

"I'm sure you want to relook at that, Kaoru-chan.." Mi whispered, Marion giggled. Kaoru unfolded the clothes, and her face went black.

I looked at it, and squealed. "Ahh! Kaoru-chan! I would love to see you in that!"

"Yeah Kao!" Momoko agreed, then sneezed because of the coldness of the room.

"Well, better stop gawking at my clothes and let's get out of here!" Kaoru said. I agreed, Mi nodded.

"But what about Shadow and Blade?" Marion whispered, paling. Mi shuddered in fear.

"Huh? Who are they?" Momoko sniffed.

Suddenly, the hospital shook again, Mi jumped. "Eek! It's them! We have to get out of here!"

Marion hung on to the wall. "Agreed! Come on!" She gestured us quickly to come, Momoko leapt off the surgical table and ran, Kaoru and Miyako helped her and followed Mi and Marion behind.

* * *

Hinako : Finally we appeared in the story!

Angel : Yay!

Me : *Phew* I hate school.

* * *

**WOOT! I hope ur happy Hinako and Angel, btw, Angel, your char shall be the shyest one around because you don't curse. Hinako, your OC is also shy, but Angel's BFF, your the brave one too, like Kaoru but very innocent too. =3**


	10. Chapter 8

**Thanks all for great support! And of course I shall continue with this chapter!**

* * *

Kaoru : *Groan*

Butch : Awh, dun be like dat, Kaoru-koi~..

Kaoru : *Punches* Don't call me Kaoru-koi... *Growls*

Momoko : Eh.. *Sweatdropped*

Me : **LETS CONTINUE :D**

* * *

**[Brick's P.O.V]**

I paced around the hallway outside my room, frantically sweating.

"Momoko..." I murmured, the thought of the orange-haired girl made my heart throb in pain.

Suddenly,

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

I blinked and took out my Rowdyruff Boys Z compact from my belt around my waist. I flipped it open, surprisingly, it wasn't Butch or Boomer, but **Shadow and Blade!**

"S-shadow?! Blade?!" I gasped, blinking.

_"Y-yeah bro... Yo." Shadow murmured._

"Where in the world of demons were you!? Oka-san and Oto-san were so worried! You never contacted us for over months! What the hell happened?! Where the fuck were you?!" I splattered at the screen with words, eyes blazing.

"_C-calm down brah!" Blade popped out beside Shadow. "We're fine."_

"What about the blood drop found in the alley...?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes.

_"Well.. That..." Both stuttered,_

"Yo Bro. What's with the yelling? We can hear you from halls away." Butch came down the hallway, Boomer a few fox-tail lengths behind, looking depressed.

"IT'S BLADE AND SHADOW!" I shrieked at them. Butch jerked his head in surprise and ran to my compact screen. "Brothers?!"

_"Heh, yo Butch." Shadow said cooly._

**"SHADOW AND BLADE?! GANG SPACE!" **Boomer leapt in between us and grabbed the compact from my hands. "どこに地獄はあなたたちにあった！?"

_"We'll explain everything when we return. We have some Important News for you that you might be interested." Shadow and Blade smirked,_

_A camera came from Blade's hands and a video played, it showed that Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, some girl with snow-white hair, and another with curly orange-hair running down the crumbling hallways._

**"KAORU!" **Butch yelled. Blade smirk went wider.

"Where are they?!" Boomer demanded.

"On one condition." Shadow inquired.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. _Shadow can be a real "Conditioner" guy... _I thought.

_"You do not mention this to Oka and Oto-san." Blade said, seriously. "If that, you mention. We'll kill your mates." Shadow hissed._

"W-what?! Why?! Your our brothers! You would never do that!" I yelled, fury and rage burning. **_How dare he is willing to hurt Momoko?!_**

_"We have our reasons, Brick." Shadow said calmly, staring at me with his cold eyes. Although I tried,** telepathy cannot work through screen monitors...**_

_"So, do we have an agreement as brothers..?" Blade smirked._

I thought, _The only way they will tell us where the girls are if we promised and make the deal... Even if they just shut off the screen, we could just tell Oka and Oto-san..._

**"OHHH N-"**

"We accept your deal." I cut off Butch. Butch stared at me wide-eyed, Boomer gasped in disbelief. "But bro!"

"Now tell us where the girls are." I demanded, growling deeply as I glared at Shadow.

_"The girls are at the old ruins of **Honto Hospital** in the **D****eep-Shade woods** of New Tokyo." Shadow immediately answered. "Plus..."_

_"**Do NOT** hurt the two girls with them." Blade hissed._

"W-wha-"

Before I had the chance to ask, the screen shut. I grunted and looked at my brothers. "We're heading out." I declared.

Butch and Boomer stared at each other with uncertainty, then turned back to me and nodded. Fury and prideness in their eyes.

* * *

Me : Well, what'cha think?

Brick : Its wonderful.. **(As long as it's on my P.O.V)**

Momoko : What about us?!

Me : Wait patiently garl...

* * *

**Plus, I wrote this when I was in school. Because my teacher was so good to let us come to Computer Lab so I decided to write this chapter down for all of you guys! 私は、あなたがこの章を楽しんで願っています！**


End file.
